Bad For Me
by Shaz1993
Summary: follow clary, izzy and the gang as they embark on the jurnary of teen-hood with some tragedies and disappointments along the way but also a once in a life time opportunity that ine could not say no to
1. Bad For Me Part 1

**_(bad for me by megan & liz)_**

_Oh-ohh_  
_I wore red cause you like that_  
_You're like hey, let me get that_  
_But when I text, you don't text back,_  
_No you didn't cause you didn't care._  
_Well the game makes me crazy_  
_It's like yes, no, maybe,_  
_And you're calling me baby,_  
_When I know that you just don't care_

**I bopped along as my favourite song blasted through the speakersbof the car on our way to work. the guys can complain all they want I dont care, she got it so right I have no idea how though shes always been in the best relationships...**

_Whoa-oa_  
_Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true_  
_Like w-whoa whoa_  
_I say I don't like it but you know I do_  
_Cause you make me feel so right,_  
_Even if it's so wrong_  
_I wanna scream out loud_  
_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_  
_This one's for the girls messin' with boys_  
_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_  
_Baby why can't you see_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_Ohh ohh_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_Ohh ohh_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_I always want what I can't have_  
_Give it all, never get half_  
_You're like girl where you been at_  
_And I really wanna just not care_  
_But_  
_Whoa whoa_  
_Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true_  
_Like w-whoa whoa_  
_I say I don't like it but you know I do_  
_Cause you make me feel so right,_  
_Even if it's so wrong_  
_I wanna scream out loud_  
_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_  
_This one's for the girls messin' with boys_  
_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_  
_Baby why can't you see_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_Ohh ohh_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_Ohh ohh_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

**_singing this song still hurts...not as much as it did when I first wrote it but still hurts a little...he was the worst and best thing to happen to me I just didnt think he'd use me like that..._**

_I'm dying tonight_  
_Trying to hide, hide_  
_What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like_  
_I'm dying tonight_  
_I'll keep it inside_  
_When I say hello, should be saying goodbye_  
_Oh-oh_  
_You make me feel so right,_  
_Even if it's so wrong_  
_I wanna scream out loud_  
_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_  
_This one's for the girls messin' with boys_  
_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_  
_Baby why can't you see_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_Ohh ohh_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me it feels so good but you're so bad for me_  
_You're so bad for me_  
_It feels so good but you're so bad for me_

**? point of view.**

"that's a rap kid" Sebastian's voice randlg through my head phones.  
"I wasn't really feeling it that time Seb, can we go again?" I ask from the booth. Sebastian smiled and came into the sound booth to me.  
"Red, you nailed it stop doubting yourself kid, you're awesome" he smiles at me putting his hands on my shoulders. "you think so?" I ask.  
"babe you're gonna be hotter than Demi Lovato" he tells me kissing my cheek.  
"come on its late lets get you home" he smiles his billion dollar smile. l at me. I nod knowing better than to argue, when Seb says your finished for the day, your finished for the day.

**Clary POV**

when I get home all the lights are out, folks are in bed as usual...I always seem to miss them lately...locking the dpor behind me I drag myself up the stairs and into my room. As soon as my bed is less than arms lenght away from me I collapse onto it and dont move. next thing I know...  
"CLARY GET UP YOURE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" my Brother voice yells up the stairs at me. _so that annoying beeping sound was my alarm...figures..._  
groaning I get up and hit the shower._ I'll get through this, I can do this._is all that goes through my head as I shampoo my hair and wash away the stiffness of sleeping in my cloths all night.


	2. Red Part 1

**_RED. That's all I gave them as my stage name. Nodding they announced that I was next to perform. I fixed my black and red eye mask so it wouldn't fall off, took the mic and walked out on stage._**___**Red that is who I am to these people, my fans. No one needs to know who I really am.**_

_**(RED BY TAYLOR SWIFT)**_  
_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
_faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_  
_loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_**This is one of my new songs, I was nervous on how it would pan out but the crowd loves it. They went wild and were up dancing to the beat.**___**_This is why I do what I do; to give them hope...they don't need to know who I am..._**

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh, red_  
_Burning red_

**I was just chilling out in my room when Red's new song Red came on the radio. I highered up the volume and bopped around my room. Her songs are so real, so truthful. They have real meaning behind them. I guess that's why all her fans love her so much. She really did come out of no-where though, I wonder who she is...**

**Clary Point of View**

I chose my black high-wasted shorts with an emerald green crop-top and my leather jacket and my combat boot heels. I felt like I needed stand out. This is my first day in College after all and we just transferred. It's time I made a name for myself. I made a vow before we left the misery behind, that I would not be weak, or used ever again. Time for a strong and self-dependent Clary. I applied light foundation, a bit of blush; I did my eye-liner so it would flick out the ends of my eyes to make them look bigger and lots of volume mascara. Once happy with my appearance I bounced down the stairs. When I got into the kitchen Jon, my brother, was sitting at the table shoveling pancakes into his mouth. His white blond hair still tousled from sleep, he pushed his fringe out of his eyes.  
"Morning Sis" He smiled with a mouthful.  
"Morning Pig" I teased back.  
"We taking the porch?" I ask. He just nodded. I smiled and sat down to my own plate. Once we cleaned up after breakfast, I bolted to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and bouncing down the stairs I grabbed the car keys before Jon could.  
"Ah, ah I'm driving" I told him when he went to argue. "Suck it up or get the bus bro" I smile.  
"Just drive with the top down" he sighs. I wick at him and grab my bag.  
"Let's roll" I put my mix tape into the car's CD drive and crank up the volume. Me being me, Flo Rida's Can't Believe It, is the song that is being blared through the speakers as we pull in the colleges parking lot. I roll up the top and jump out of the car. I notice then that all the kids are looking at us. I'm locking the car when I hear a voice.  
"Nice ride" I turn around and smile at the person. She's tall with raven black hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Thanks, I'm Clary" I tell her.  
"Izzy, these are my brothers, Jace" She nods at the blonde to her left, he's also tall and well built, you can tell he works out a lot and takes pride in his body, he has this angelic vibe off him... "And Alec, you guys the transfers everyone's buzzing about?" She nods at the other dark haired blue eyed boy to her right. He's also well built, but i can tell he's the shy one.  
"This is Jon my twin, and yeh we are." I smile.  
"So what's your major?" Jace smirked.  
"What's it to ya Goldilocks?" I ask with a wink and a smirk of my own. Izzy and Alec chock back the chuckles.  
" Did you just call me Goldilocks?" Jace asked in shock.  
"Problem with your hearing?" I tease which sends Izzy and Alec over the top; they are in full blown hysterics now. Jace's mouth is opening and closing like a fish breathing under water.  
"Close your mouth there Goldilocks, you don't wanna catch flies now do ya" I smile. Everyone is doubled over by this stage.  
"I...Like...Her" Alec gasps between fits of laughter.  
"Me too, come on lets show you around" Izzy calms down but still giggles a little. I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship


	3. Bad For Me Part 2

**Clary POV**

It was a normal first day in College, I kept to myself, and saw Jon and the others on the breaks between classes and lunch, but I kept my double major to myself. The guys only knew I was doing business, not Music to, and that was how I wanted to keep it.

It was our last class and we all agreed to meet and hang out after, so when the last bell rang out Jon and I walked out to the car and waited for the others. Once they arrived we all headed to the mall to hang out at a place called the groovy smoothie. We were there for about an hour or so when I got a phone call.  
"Shit" I muttered. "Excuse me guys" I walked away to answer the call.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"Where are you? We were meant to be at dance rehearsals half an hour ago!" he snapped.  
"Shit I completely forgot, I'm on my way tell everyone to warm up" I hung up the phone and ran over to Jon.  
"Jon you have to drive me to Re-" I almost slipped up. "To Mia's now" I told him.  
"What's the big rush Sis?" He asked.  
"I'm half an hour late, you know what Seb is like" I try to chuckle and i whisper in Jon's ear.  
"If I don't get there fast he'll drop the deal" Jon jumps up.  
"Right guys we'll see you tomorrow" and with that we leave.

**? POV**

The music pumped through the speakers as we dance to the pre-recorded track...

_**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**_  
_**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**_

"Come On Red! Its step step clap spin, it's not that complex" Mia called.  
"I know, I know I'm sorry" I sigh.  
"Again from the top and this time sing" Sebastian calls from the seats.  
"MIC" I call as I walk side stage to get my head piece fitted. I adjust my mask (Yes I even wear it in practice) as the head piece goes on. The lights go down and I walk upstage center to the top of the steps and the music starts, a few beats in and I begin to sin

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**__**  
**__**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly**__**  
**__**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall **__**  
**__**Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all **__**  
**__**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_

I turn and walk down the stairs slowly and down stage center.

_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Loving him was red**_  
_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_  
_**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song**_  
_**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_  
_**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

__The dancers that were positioned in a pose broke into a dance alongside me; it consisted of simple turns and lifts nothing to major.

_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Oh, red**_  
_**Burning red**_  
_**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**_  
_**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**_  
_**But moving on from him is impossible**_  
_**When I still see it all in my head**_

We keep dancing and i keep singing and I know I'm getting it right. I'll be well prepared for this competition.

_**In burning red**_  
_**Burning, it was red**_  
_**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**'Cause loving him was red**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, red**_  
_**We're burning red**_

The big lift, where two of the guys, Darren and Toby lift me onto their shoulders with Wane supporting me from the back.

_**And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head**_  
_**Comes back to me, burning red**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**__**  
**__**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**_

The track ends and we all walk down stage in a line waiting for Sebastian and Mia's feedback. Seb doesn't say anything for a while, he then out of know where, stands up and walks towards us clapping with a huge smile on his face.  
"That Red was amazing, we have a real star on our hands" he smiles and hugs me. I smile and hug him back.  
"that's a rap kid" Sebastian's voice rang through my head phones.  
"I wasn't really feeling it that time Seb, can we go again?" I ask from the booth. Sebastian smiled and came into the sound booth to me.  
"Red, you nailed it, stop doubting yourself kid, you're awesome" he smiles at me putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"You think so?" I ask.  
"Babe you're gonna be hotter than Demi Lovato" he tells me kissing my cheek. "Come on its late let's get you home" he smiles his billion dollar smile at me. I nod knowing better than to argue, when Seb says you're finished for the day; you're finished for the day. _Boy how am I going to keep up this double life? _ I think as Seb leads me to his car. _This is gonna be fun._


End file.
